japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic movie 2
Sonic the Hedgehog is a two part OVA based on the video games with the same name. The OVA was originally produced in Japan during 1996, where it was simply titled Sonic the Hedgehog (ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ), and it's two thirty minute episodes, were released over two separate VHS tapes. ADV Films dubbed it into English and released both episodes edited together as a direct-to-video film in North America on September 7, 1999 as Sonic the Hedgehog The Movie. The animation for the OVA has been produced by Studio Pierrot. Sonic is closely animated in the same style as the intro and ending of the Sonic the Hedgehog CD. The ending theme of OVA is "Look-a-like" which is sung by Riu Konaka, who also made and wrote lyrics of the song. The story follows a giant mecha known as Metal Robotnik who appears in Dr. Robotnik's utopian city of Robotropolis and banishes the doctor. The mecha takes control of Robotnik's robotic army to lure Sonic, Tails and Knuckles into the Land of Darkness. Once there, the blue blur defeats the Metal Robotnik, who turns out to be Robotnik himself who lured Sonic to his base in order to copy his DNA for his new robot Hyper Metal Sonic. Who is a evil look a like robot that shares Sonic's memories and feelings, and lives the same life as Sonic himself. Plot The story begins with Sonic the Hedge relaxing in a beach chair and listening to electronic music outside the ruins of a crashed Boeing 747 and USS Enterprise, which serves as his house. When Tails comes out to test his new, jet-propelled body-board, he asks Sonic to give it a try. Sonic declines, because he has a great fear of water. Tails' body-board, however, encounters a flying ship driven by Old Man Owl, an old and harebrained anthropomorphic owl, and almost collides with a mountain before being rescued by Sonic. Afterward, Oji-san gives news of the President being held captive by Dr. Robotnik. Sonic and Tails race to the Presidential Palace (Presidential House in the dub), where they encounter Robotnik and his robotic guards holding the President and his daughter, Sara. Robotnik tells Sonic that his city at Robotropolis (Eggmanland in the Japanese version) in the Land of Darkness, is being held by a metal version of himself called Metal Robotnik, who attacked his good people with a battalion of demonic robots and sabotaged the Robot Generator by overloading it with energy, which would then (supposedly) malfunction and release excess electricity and destroy Planet Freedom within a few hours. Unfortunately, when Robotnik finishes his speech, he notices everyone has fallen asleep including Sonic, Tails, and his own robots. After he gains the trust of Sonic, Dr. Robotnik gives Tails a navigational watch for his journey, and the two head for the Land of Darkness. Metal Robotnik crashes into the Presidential House, and Sara demands that Robotnik give her a ride in it, entering the control panel and playing around. Sonic and Tails enter the Land of Darkness, encountering Badniks, but they soon get to the abandoned city. There, they get into a long battle with Metal Robotnik, eventually meeting up with Knuckles who helps them destroy the mecha. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles go into the core of the city, where Sonic is held in a glass container which copies his DNA. The protagonists think that the bomb that Robotnik threatened would blow up the Land of the Sky was a dud. Metal Robotnik appears, eventually crumbling, revealing Dr. Robotnik and Sara in it. Knuckles falsely accuses Sara of being behind his scheme, and in reply she cries a river and reveals that "the robot and the machine going haywire were all part of Robotnik's evil scheme," which Robotnik does not deny. He shows Sonic a metal version of himself, Hyper Metal Sonic, and the two get into a fight. Metal charges at Sonic with full speed for a while, with Sonic dodging most of his attacks. However, when Sonic jumps up to avoid Metal, Metal rams into Sonic's back at max speed which knocks Sonic out. As soon as he comes to, Sonic jumps on top of a mountain and loses sight of Metal, and to Sonic's surprise, Metal appears out of nowhere and kicks Sonic's head knocking him off the mountain to the valley below. Tails and Knuckles go back to the Land of the Sky, where Tails learns that Hyper Metal Sonic is out to destroy the world by hitting the Ice Caps and blowing it up. The blue hedgehog wakes up in Green Lake City (a heavenly shrubbery), and thinks about Metal Sonic knowing everything he does, or has done. Sonic gets to the workshop, and hears all about the Ice Cap dilemma from the President (much to the dismay of the President and Tails). Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles go to the Ice Cap, where Sara is being held captive for marriage at the North Pole. (Dr. Robotnik's main goal in the movie is to destroy the world, leaving only he and Sara to marry and have children). Sonic encounters Hyper Metal Sonic, and the two have a long fight to which Metal gains the upper hand. Tails corrupts Metal's data with the navigation watch Robotnik gave him before, and Sonic is able to do serious damage with his Spin Dash. Metal manages to recover and attacks Sonic again but it is clear at this point that Metal is damaged too badly to win and is severely beaten down by Sonic. At the same time, however, the President's ship is destroyed. Hyper Metal Sonic saves the President and Sonic realizes that Metal does have emotions, as he was programmed with Sonic's DNA. Metal gets blown into a crack and falls down into the subglacial volcano, where Sonic tries to save him, but Metal tells him that "there is only one Sonic" and is destroyed by falling into the magma, much to Sonic's dismay. While Sonic is smarting from his injuries and mourning the loss of Metal, Robotnik says that he still has Sonic's DNA, and reveals his plans to create a superior, emotionless replica of the blue blur. A design failure of his (a robotic turtle) blows up the CD that the DNA was inside of, thwarting his plans. After, Knuckles hits Sonic on the head because in the fight, Sonic stepped on Knuckles by accident and the two chase each other. The whole cast is seen following behind Sonic before Sonic races off and the movie ends. Difference Between Versions The OVA originally was released in two separate VHS cassettes in Japan, but was later cut and compounded into direct-to-video film as ADV Films licensed and sold it in the west. Besides the opening and end credits, the original two Japanese VHS releases differed in several ways from all the American releases. Many differences may have come about due to compounding both OVA episodes together, translated to be more fitting for the Western audience, or being minor edits. Differences include: *Separate Japanese VHS releases have sub-titles for each episode. The first episode's subtitle comes after Sonic the Hedgehog logo and gloves while strong sound can be heard. Second episode's subtitle appears during Sonic, Tails and Knuckles are making towards the robot generator. Both sub-titles are removed from American releases. *Like usual in Japanese animation, there are several swear words that are replaced with more lenient words in American releases. *The first episode's Metal Sonic prologue scene has ominous background music playing, while in American releases the music is muted while only background sound effects and English dialogue are heard. *In the English version, the two regions are referred to as being separate dimensions, most probably due to a translation error. *The stele which is held by one of Eggman's smaller robots bears kanji writing. In American releases it says "GOODBYE SARA!!" with blue font. *The robot probably knew Eggman's plan, and that Sara would not have returned. The first episode in the Japanese VHS concludes to the end credits, while it shows different footage from first episode. The American releases used footage from the second episode of OVA in the end credits. Different footages from the first episode include: *Sonic saving Tails and Old Man Owl. *First conformation with Metal Robotnik. *Chase scene on the roadway bridge. *Sonic defeating Metal Robotnik. *Sonic, Tails and Knuckles looking to the sunset and Robotropolis. *In the scene where Old Man Owl and Tails almost crash in the cliffs, Old Man Owl screams in the Japanese version, despite not opening his mouth. Tails meanwhile screams in the English version. *There's also a seconds-long shot of the camera zooming towards Robotropolis at the beginning of the second episode in the Japanese VHS. This small shot was cut in the American releases. *In the original translations, Knuckles was presented as a mole and not as an echidna; it also stated that he is an "accomplished flyer" when he cannot fly but can only glide (although he does appear to fly in the movie). This mistake even reoccurs in the character bios featured in the DVD release. In the movie, Knuckles is seen in a whack-a-mole parody and is called "mister mole" by Sara. Voice Cast :Japanese *'Masami Kikuchi' as Sonic the Hedgehog & Hyper Metal Sonic *'Hekiru Shiina' as Miles "Tails" Prower *'Yasunori Matsumoto' as Knuckles the Echidna *'the late Junpei Takiguchi' as Doctor Robotnik *'Yuzuru Fujimoto' as The President *'Chafurin Shimasawa' as Old Man Owl *'Mika Kanai' as Sara *'Akimitsu Takase' as the President's aide :English *'Martin Burke' as Sonic the Hedgehog *'Lainie Frasier' as Miles "Tails" Prower *'Bill Wise' as Knuckles the Echidna *'Edwin Neal' as Doctor Robotnik & The President *'Gary Dehan' as Hyper Metal Sonic *'Charlie Campbell' as Old Man Owl *'Sascha Biesi' as Sara *'Mandy Patinkin' as the President's aide Trivia *Tails' new, jet-propelled body-board has similarities to the Extreme Gear from the Sonic Riders series. *When Sara and Robotnik are playing the video game, Robotnik's name in the video game read "Eggman" and Sara's name is spelled "Seira". *In the movie, agreeing with official information from the actual games, Tails has a severe case of astraphobia, which is a fear of thunder and lightning. *The hat Knuckles wears never appears in any Sonic game, but it is a minor plot point in the Sonic the Hedgehog comics published by Archie Comics. In that series, it is a gift from his great-grandfather, Hawking, and a story arc showing a possible future for the characters depicts Knuckles wearing that hat regularly. *The finishing move that Sonic used with help of Tails and Knuckles to defeat Metal Robotnik may have inspired their Team Blast in Sonic Heroes. *The abandoned city bears an uncanny resemblance to New York City, in a post-apocalyptic setting. This can be further proven as one of the skyscrapers in the city resembles the Empire State Building. *When Dr. Robotnik notices on his screen in his flying machine that Hyper Metal Sonic has found the point of destruction, the text "SEGA" is seen on Robotnik's monitor. *The ending climax where Sonic tries to save Metal Sonic seems to have been inspired by Terminator 2: Judgment Day. *Another tie-in to the Archie Comics universe, they may have based the demise of Metal Sonic being buried alive in lava and rock on this movie, where Hyper Metal Sonic is destroyed in the lava at the North Pole. *This movie's art style has an almost identical appearance to the Sonic the Hedgehog CD intro and outro. *It is the only SEGA sponsored Sonic animated material dubbed in English not to have Mike Pollock in it. The fourth wall is broken in the movie. *Towards the end of the first half of the film, Journey to Eggmanland, Tails flies past the camera and gives a wink and thumbs-up to the viewer before soaring off into Robotropolis. all information on Sonic movie 2 came from http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog:_The_Movie Category:FILMS